True Love Never Dies Even In A World Threatened By Evil
by Miss Cassandra
Summary: Elizabeth a huntress and a elf the One of the deceased Thorin Oakenshield takes up arms in the final battle of Middle Earth unaware of the pain, heartbreak, and twists in her fate that is to appear as she goes along with the fellowship of the ring
1. Start of a new adventure

This is the start of my first lord of the rings story but its to be tied in with the hobbit as well

It had been sixty years since the journey to reclaim Erebor. Since the loss of Thorin, Fili, and Kili the sons of Durin. Bilbo had returned home, adopted his orphaned nephew Frodo, and allowed Elizabeth a dear friend of his, and of the company to live with him.

Elizabeth had been born princess of Lothlorien. Born to Galadriel and Celeborn, their last child. She had abdicated the throne though had given up her rights as princess to live as a wandering elf, a huntress upon the death of her one.

She had chosen to move to Hobbiton to live with Bilbo and Frodo, having opted to leave behind her memories in Erebor and refusing to live there when her heart no longer beat there.

Bilbo welcomed her with open arms and treated her like a daughter despite what his relative thought of an elf living with him.

But the time was coming Bilbo felt as if the Shire held no sway for him anymore, and had voiced this to Elizabeth as they had sat in front of the hearth. She had understood gave Bilbo a smile and said should he leave then she would follow him for her bow would be his for protection from the dark these days.

Bilbo never spoke the topic again for he knew she was determined to keep her word, but he knew her heart she was growing weary not only of living in the Shire but living on Middle Earth without her one, Thorin Oakenshield who had passed into Mahals halls many years ago.

She thought he had not seen but many a times he had seen her fiddling with the single lonely braid she still wore holding a solitary bead, or grasping a heavy stone ring with a sapphire stone that she wore around her neck, Thorin's ring.

Today was a quiet day though Bilbo sat in his study writing his book, Frodo had taken off to do as he wished, and Elizabeth was on the roof practicing her archery.

Hearing a knock upon the door Elizabeth looked down over the ledge but drew back quickly avoiding yet another relative that came knocking upon the eve of Bilbo's birthday. She paused though she hadn't realized how long she had been practicing til she noticed her silver tipped arrows, a gift from Erebor, were all imbedded in her board.

She couldn't help it though her thoughts lately had been upon those she had lost. The bow in her hands had been Kili's a treasure they had allowed her to keep of his despite having her Lothlorien bow. The quiver she wore upon her back though was from her mother a gift of Lothlorien she had received upon her birthday long ago.

As for a treasure of Fili she was gifted with his spare set of short blades. Thorin's treasures though were special his stone ring he had given her, and the bead in her hair.

Hearing another knock upon the door Elizabeth looked over and smiled seeing Gandalf enter their home. Gathering up her arrows Elizabeth replaced them in her quiver, and swung herself down before entering her home.

Hanging her bow and quiver up Elizabeth entered the room where she heard Bilbo's voice.

"I don't expect to return, in fact I mean not to," was all Elizabeth caught as she stood in the doorway.

"We're leaving then Bilbo?,"

"Huh, oh yes yes my dear pack up and then meet us at the party," Bilbo replied with a smile towards her.

Nodding Elizabeth entered her room. Opening her closet door she removed her pack from within still slightly packed from when she arrived. Taking her time Elizabeth packed her clothes, her items of importence, and other little things she thought she would need within her pack.

When she was fully packed she decided not to join the party instead she opted to sit in front of the fireplace.

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold, _

_to dungens deep and caverns old, _

_we must away ere break of day _

_to seek the pale enchanted gold. _

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, _

_while hammers fell like ringing bells,_

_in places deep where dark things sleep, _

_in hollow halls beneath the fells. _

_For ancient king and Elvish lord_

_there many a gleaming golden hoard,_

_they shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_to hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_the flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_the dragon fire, twisted in wire_

_the meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_to dungens deep and caverns old,_

_we must away ere break of day_

_to claim our long forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold, where no man delves_

_there lay there long, and many a song_

_was sung unheard by men and elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_the winds were moaning in the night,_

_the fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_the trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the Dale,_

_and men looked up with faces pale,_

_the dragons ire more fierce then fire_

_laid low their towers and frail houses._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon,_

_the dwarves they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall,_

_beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim,_

_to dungens deep and caverns dim._

_We must away ere break of day._

_To win our harps and gold from him._," as Elizabeth finished singing Thorin's song she wept quietly for the first time in years missing her one.

A slight brushing of fingers through her ebony hair had her attention and looking up she noticed Gandalf and gave him a small smile though her blue eyes were dim.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever?,"

"Oh come on Gandalf did you see their faces?," Bilbo replied with a laugh.

"Rings are not to be toyed with, especially magical rings,"

"You right as always," Bilbo said as he gathered his things to leave.

Elizabeth stood noticing a change in Bilbo as he spoke of the ring to gandalf.

"It's mine my own my precious,"

"Precious? It's been called that before but not by you,"

"You want it for yourself!,"

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf got stern with him to snap him out of it.

"The ring must go to Frodo,"

"Blbo the ring is still in your pocket,"

"Leave it behind Bilbo we do not need it," Elizabeth said as she waited on the stone path in front of the door for him.

"Goodbye Gandalf,"

"Bye dear Bilbo and Elizabeth," he replied as Bilbo and she started off on their last adventure together.


	2. The farmhouse & Return to Rivendell

As they made their way down the same path Bilbo had used before to begin his adventure Elizabeth felt something was going to change. Pushing the thoughts out of her head though she gave a small smile to Bilbo as they walked along the path towards the forest on the edge of the shire border.

Turning Elizabeth gave the Shire one last look as she prepared herself to move forward in this new adventure.

"Come along my dear it will be alright, I know you fear the memories you will remember but you need them to remember what he gave you not what you lost,"

"Would you judge me if I told you I did something forbidden before leaving Erebor,"

"No dear, why what did you do," sighing Elizabeth walked ahead of Bilbo a few paces.

"Perhaps I will tell you another night Bilbo," and wrapped her arms around herself although it was not cold.

Bilbo didnt like how Elizabeth was acting but knew he couldn't push for a answer to what she did and ran forward to catch up in step with her on their goal to Rivendell.

It was the fourth night on their journey when they came upon the burnt farmhouse from the last time. Tieing up the ponies they had purchased in Bree along the way, Elizabeth set upon making camp there instead of where it was held before.

Bilbo watched her with sad eyes knowing she was still mourning her family. The letters weekly from the company and from Thorin's sister Dis helped but he knew that one space in her heart was unfillable.

Elizabeth had made a simple broth for dinner and ate silently with Bilbo.

"I casted a ancient elvish spell," at Elizabeth's words Bilbo dropped his spoon in shock thankfully the spoon held no broth.

"You what?,"

"I casted the ancient spell of sacrifice, when i was younger I snuck behind my parent's back and learned it, and casted it. Goodnight Bilbo," Elizabeth said leaving Bilbo sitting in shock at how she just dropped that tidbit of information and turned in for the night.

Mumbling to himself he was sure she would tell him more but in time. Although he was known for his patietence this was one thing he had none for.

He sat guard for the night they knew that there were still orcs and goblins who lived that held grudges for the death of the goblin king and of Azog and Bolg. He looked over at Elizabeth who had her back against the somewhat sturdy remains of the wall of the farmhouse. He could see her eyes twitching and knew shortly she would awaken from a night terror most likely the same that always haunted her the deaths of her boys during the Battle of Five Armies.

"NO!," Elizabeth shouted out as she startled herself awake.

"Settle down its ok just a night terror young one," Bilbo said trying to sooth her as she wept in his arms.

"Why Bilbo, why must I bear that moment constantly,"

"It is a curse Elizabeth but you must remember no matter what you see that day in your night terrors those three boys loved you despite you being a elf,"

"True," Elizabeth replied taking the offered cloth from Bilbo to wipe her tears away.

"There now no more tears in those beautiful eyes of yours," Bilbo said as he opened her bag and took out a piece of Lembas bread breaking it in half for them both.

Smiling Elizabeth nibbled on her piece as Bilbo moved beside her his eyes watching as the dawn rose over the horizon.

He knew they had to move on but he was content on letting Elizabeth rest for a bit more to sooth her aching heart before they travelled further towards Rivendell.

When the sun fully shined upon them they packed their belongings and made their way to the troll hoard. Bilbo couldn't belive the wretched smell was still there but that didn't stop Elizabeth. She entered like a women on a mission and she was for inside was the last dwarven sword of her one.

Finding it Elizabeth held it close remembering all the times Thorin had used his dwarven sword before he gained Orcrist. Taking it Elizabeth slipped it under her sword belt beside her own Lothlorien sword and stood a little straighter with the proudness she felt of bearing her one's sword.

Turning she noticed Bilbo sweeping coins up into his coin bag.

"What we will need it along the journey,"

"Aye we will," Elizabeth laughed as she tossed hers to him to fill as well.

After the bags were filled they exited the troll hoard and made their way back to the path and gathered their ponies from where they grazed.

"Elizabeth what did you sacrifice for your boys?," Bilbo randomly asked needing to know what his dearest friend got herself into.

"I casted the spell and asked Aule, Yavanna, and Mahal to take my immortality, soul, and life for theirs,"

"Oh Elizabeth," Bilbo said sympathcially.

"Didnt work obviously they arent here," nodding in understanding he remained silent as they made their way over the rocks in the same area where the wargs chased them in the beginning.

"Hail and well met daughter of Galadriel," came Lindor's voice from their left.

"Hail and well met my friend, how fares my uncle Elrond,"

"In perfect health as is your cousins and Estel,"

"I have missed them, Bilbo and I have come to rest at Rivendell for awhile it was time to leave the Shire,"

"Understandable, this way," he replied turning his horse to lead them to the entrance surrounded by a host of guards.

As they entered Rivendell it felt like the magic was healing them. Bilbo felt happier and lighter then he ever felt in the Shire, and Elizabeth felt freer from the mourning pain she held within her heart. This is where they would stay Elizabeth knew it already even if Bilbo didn't this was their stopping point of their journey a perfect place to heal from all their wounds mentally and physically and for that she was truly happy about.


	3. Reunited

As they galloped into the courtyard Elizabeth and Bilbo were warmly greeted by her uncle Elrond.

"Welcome back my dear niece," Elrond said pulling her close into a tight hug.

"Thank you uncle Elrond, we're happy to be here,"

"And Rivendell is happy to yet again be host for Bilbo Baggins of the Shire and the princess of Lothlorien,"

"No longer a princess uncle, I abdicated after...after I lost my one,"

"Your mother declared it that despite your lost and your wish to step down for now the throne will always be there waiting for you," at Elronds words Elizabeth had tears in her eyes at the kindness of her mother.

"Elizabeth!," came twin cries from the top of the stairs.

"No!, what cursed magic is this they died. Uncle how did they come to be here," Elizabeth thre herself back away from them as the two heirs of Erebor that were quite alive made their way down the stairs.

"Hello boys," Bilbo said before turning to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth dear one think you casted that sacrifical magic, if they are alive then the gods have accepted,"

"If that is so I should have died when they were brought back,"

"Mahal said that his heirs of Durin needed their love one they will take you when the time comes," Fili explained as he held Kili back from jumping her.

"Little bird?, Little Lion?," as she whispered their nicknames they nodded before launching themselves into her arms.

Elizabeth wept in happiness as she held her nephews to her to feel their heartbeats against her again.

"If...if your here where is Thorin?,"

"He will be here soon he had a stop in the Blue Mountains to make first,"

"Dis,"

"Yep I wonder how she would react kee to all three of us being alive?,"

"Likely just like how I did your mother and I became friends I know she was as heartbroken as me over the loss of you boys,"

"Oh auntie it wasn't our choice to leave for a brief time," Kili said as he cuddled close to her.

"Come nows young princes allow my niece to settle and eat dinner with us," Elrond laughed as the boys grumbled before letting their aunt up to her feet.

After settling her belongings into her room she had been given Elizabeth relished in the use of a hot bath. As she relaxed and washed the grime from her hair and body she heard her door briefly open then close.

Standing Elizabeth gathered the knife she had taken with her as a habit into the bath, wrapped a towel around herself, and opened the door slowly.

Not seeing anything at first glance Elizabeth made her way out of the doorway and suddenly the knife clanged as it hit the floor at her feet at the sight of who stood in her room.

"Thorin," Elizabeth breathlessly said in shock.

"Aye my one it is I," Thorin replied as he stepped forward picking up Elizabeth's knife and placed it on the table near the bath door.

"But...they said you wouldn't be here yet,"

"I just arrived, when I learned you were here I came straight here," Thorin said stepping forward and placed his thick hand upon her waist pulling her close.

Her breath held as Throin pulled her close and automatically she was enveloped into a deep meaningful kiss as Thorin held her close.

After they broke the kiss Thorin laid his forehead upon hers. Elizabeth couldnt help but smile she had her one back after so long.

"Come dress my one our family will wonder where we are,"

"Aye especially the rascals," as Elizabeth called Fili and Kili rascals Thorin began laughing a rare true laugh.

Slipping the towel from her naked body she noticed her uncle Elrond had had a dress sent up for her as she lifted it and began to slip into it. As she went to tie up the back she was stunned as Thorin had beat her to it and had to gently began to tie his beloved's dress up the back.

After she was dressed Elizabeth turned the silver fabric of the dress she wore staying perfect as she moved to face Thorin. Holding out his arm Elizabeth happily took it and allowed Thorin to lead her to the dining room, to lead her to their family.

As they entered the dining room smiles beamed across the faces of everyone in the room. Bilbo sniffled he had truly come to think of Elizabeth as a daughter and was so proud at that moment to finally see her happy again.

Moving they took their seats at the only dining table in the courtyard. Elizabeth to the left of Elrond and Thorin to her right. Kili and Fili sat across from them, and Bilbo at the opposite end of the table across from Elrond.

"Perhaps niece you can explain how it came about that these who were lost were returned," Elrond asked his niece with a serious tone of voice for this conversation.

"I..I cast the sacrifical spell,"

"You what!," Elrond yelled as she admitted it.

"I'm sorry uncle but the sons of Durin didn't deserve to die so early in their lives. They still have much to do in this life,"

"That was not your decision to make Elizabeth, we had that spell banned for a reason how you found out about it is insanely inappropriate wait til i tell your mother," at the mention of her mother Elizabeth shrank down in her seat.

"What did you sacrifice for your one, and his sister sons,"

"My..my immortality, soul, and life,"

"Aule bless me you gave up all that is being a elf, Elizabeth do they mean so much for you to die a mortal death?,"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied confidently in her answer.

With a shake of his head Elrond sat back in his seat and with a wave of his hand motioned for the dinner to be served.

It was a quiet affair to say the least, Elrond was disappointed in his niece but could understand for he too would have casted the sacrifical spell in order to save his beloved too.

"Uncle,are you still upset with me?," Elizabeth heistantly asked as she came up behind her uncle who stood upon the balcony.

"No Elizabeth I'm not, I wish you had consulted with us before you used that spell but it worked and your still here it is all that matters," Elrond replied as he turned facing his niece pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry uncle I promise I wont ever do anything reckless like that again,"

"I know you won't now go on your dwarf is waiting for you," Elrond laughed as he spied Thorin waiting at the end of the hall for Elizabeth.

Giggling Elizabeth kissed her uncle's cheek and began to walk down the hall towards her one. Who knew evil would soon overturn all the happiness they were experiencing.


	4. Love and Pain of family

**1 month later**

Elizabeth giggled at something Thorin had just said as they strolled arm in arm around the garden together becoming closer then they had ever been. Kili and Fili had sent word to their mother Dis and as Elizabeth had predicated Dis reacted like she had about all three of them. Of course that didn't stop her from grabbing the first pony and making her way to Rivendell herself to see her sons.

"Elizabeth!," at Kili's panicked voice Elizabeth's face paled with fear as she took off runing out of the garden with Thorin at her heels following her.

"What happened Kili?," Elizabeth asked but all Kili could do was point behind her.

Turning Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. "Frodo!," she yelled before diving in to aid her uncle with healing her nephew.

"Who is making all the yelling now?," Bilbo asked as he came hobbling up towards Thorin and the boys.

"I'm sorry to tell you Bilbo, your nephew Frodo has been hurt. Elizabeth and Elrond are trying to save him as we speak,"

"Oh my dear sweet nephew," Bilbo said tiringly as he sat down on the marble bench in front of the room each of the men praying for the recovery of one Frodo Baggins.

**Two Hours Later**

Elizabeth exited the room wiping her hands with a pink tinged cloth. A look of relief upon her face.

"He will live had Estel got him here, or Arwen, any later he would have been lost to us,"

"He will be ok won't he?,"

"Yes Bilbo I saved Frodo but it was close we nealry lost him to the darkness, to the ringwraiths,"

"What do these black riders want?," Thorin asked as he wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"Bilbo's old magic ring, the one he used to aid you in the quest to gain Erebor. It was no mere trinket Bilbo it is but the one ring of Sauron, our greatest enemy. He has returned Middle Earth is no longer safe unless we take the ring to Mount Doom to destroy. Uncle will be calling a council of all of Middle Earth for a final say in the role of the ring he believes many will agree with us to destroy it,"

"You are right, no gold trinket like that deserves to be in Middle Earth if it will cause nothing but destruction and decay," Thorin replied in agreence.

"Let us hope everyone will think like that," Elizabeth replied as she stood closer to her beloved during the discussion of Sauron.

**Two Days Later**

Elizabeth stood upon her and Thorin's balcony staring out at the front gate seeing it open and close with the arrival of each guest.

"My cousin is here,"

"Who my love,"

"Legolas son of Thranduil," at the growl of the name of her second uncle she turned in worry.

"He is nothing like his father, at least not now, the battle changed him you see he found his one," at this Elizabeth let out a laugh, "his one is none other then Gloin's son Gimli."

At that declaration Thorin roared out in laughter at the irony that the very dwarf he had insulted was to be his mate.

"That is the most ironic thing to ever happen to Gloin," Thorin replied through his trys of getting his breathing under control again.

Shaking her head Elizabeth made her way to the box that sat upon the table in their room and opened it to reveal the tiara of the princess of Lothlorien, today she had to use her authority and power.

Removing the tiara from the box she turned just as Thorin reached her side. Looking at him with his crown of Erebor upon his head she nodded and handed him the tiara allowing him to place it upon her head.

Slowly making their way to the chambers where the meeting was to be held Elizabeth was nervous as she noticed so many there. Her uncle Elrond's chair sat at the front, a cirlce of chairs surrounding the podium in the middle. Minus the two chairs that sat beside her uncle's chair for herself and Thorin.

This was it the final council for the fate of Middle Earth despite bad blood between many and hate that flowed through bloodlines Elizabeth prayed that perhaps this council could save the world from the darkness of Sauron one last time.


	5. The Council

**"**Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of mordor," as Elrond spoke the name of the most cursed palce in all of Middle Earth visible shudders went throughout the council.

"Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction none can escape it you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo," Elrond spoke gesturing for Frodo to step forward.

Elizabeth held her breath as she watched the boy she came to call family remove the wretched piece of jewellery from his waist coat and place it upon her uncle's pedestel in the center of the circle as her uncle took his seat between her and Thorin.

"So it is true," Boromir muttered from his seat.

Elizabeth watched as her cousin and Estel, a.k.a Aragorn's eyes darted to look at each member present to determine their actions they may take towards the ring. They were not surprised as it may be when none other then Boromir stood to speak first.

"A dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered, voices crying 'Doom's near at hand' Isildur's Bane is found,"

"Boromir!," Elrond barked out his name just as Gandalf made the shadows take over the room and spoke in a language that hurt every elf within distance.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul," as he spoke it it caused Elrond to become mad at his friend.

Elizabeth cried out in pain as Thorin jumped from his seat and rushed to his aid pausing briefly to aid her uncle to step back towards his seat so he wouldn't fall.

Casting such a dark and cold glare at Gandalf Thorin held his one as he tried to steady her trembling.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tounge here in Imladris,"

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the black speech of Mordor may it be heard in every corner of the west, the ring is all together evil,"

"Not when it hurts my one or her family," Thorin spat out angrily at Gandalf.

"It is a gift," Boromir began again, "a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Modor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let us use it against him,"

"You cannot wield it, none of us can, the one ring answers to Sauron alone it has no other master," Aragorn replied at the stupidity of the man in front of him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter,' at this Legolas stood to defend his friend and brother.

"This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your alliegence,"

"Aragorn. This...is Isildur's heir?,"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas replied.

"Havo dad Legolas," Aragorn asked of his friend before a fight could start.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king," Boromir spat out as he retook his seat.

"Aragorn is right we cannot use it,' Elizabeth spoke gently as she still recovered from the use of Black Speech around her.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed,' Elrond spoke determined to make a decision soon.

"Then what are we waiting for!," Gimli roared out as he grabbed his axe from beside him and went to attack the ring. only to be thrown back as his axe shattered from touching the ring.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came,"

Elizabeth's eyes widened a little bit as she heard the voice come from the ring saying 'Ash Nazg'.

"One of you must do this,"

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more then just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a dangerous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this It is folly!,"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!,"Legolas replied.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?," Gimli snapped out.

"And if we fail what then?, What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?,"

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!," Gimli roared out causing a uprising as the elves beside Legolas jumped to their feet.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed," Gandalf spoke as he tried to settle the ongoing argument.

"I will take it!,"Frodo says, at this Elizabeth turned to her nephew with wide eyes at what he was signing up for.

"I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way,"

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf spoke as he made his way and stands behind his young leader.

"If I can by life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn replied as he made his way over and knelt before Frodo, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas pledges knowing he couldn't let Estel go alone.

"As do you have mine," Elizabeth spoke as she stood and made her way to Frodo's side.

"You have my sword young Master Baggins," Thorin spoke joining the growing team unwilling to let his one go alone.

"And my axe!," Gimli spoke joining them giving Thorin a knowing eye that if he hadn't joined Gloin would hear it from his king.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir spoke stopping beside Gimli alongside the group.

"Heh! Mister Frodo is not going anywhere without me!," Sam yelled out as he jumped up from behind the bushes where he had hid during the meeting.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to seperate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elorond spoke amused.

"wait we are coming too," came four sets of voices where two sets of trouble makers came popping out from behind the pillars.

"I regret them meeting now," Elizabeth whispered to Thorin as Fili, Kili, Merry, and Pippin joined the group.

"You'd have to send us home all tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said acting confident.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing," Pippin chimed in.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry spoke as he gave him a look at what he had just said.

"Thirteen companions...so be it!, You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," as Elrond named their company Elizabeth was proud of their little group and gave her uncle a small smile as he gave her a look of pride.


	6. Departing from Rivendell

Thorin held Elizabeth in his arms as she rested on the day bed in Bilbo's room. Bilbo stood at the table near by unwrapping a package of cloth in front of him. As the cloth opens it reveals none other then Bilbo's sword.

"My old sword, Sting, here, take it..take it," Bilbo said handing it to Frodo.

"It's so light," Frodo spoke in astonishment.

"Yes...yea - made by the Elves, you know. the blade glows blue when Orcs are close. And it's times like that my lad when you have to be extra careful," Bilbo spoke seriously warning his nephew.

Elizabeth watched through slightly closed eyes as Bilbo bent down and withdrew a shinny object from the trunk in front of him.

Thorin's eyes widened as he saw what Bilbo had removed.

"You kept it?,"

'I did, you gave me it as a gift, now I will pass it down to protect our nephew from the dangers ahead seeing as I will be living out the rest of my days here,"

"You are wise to do so my dear friend, none of us will speak of it being on Frodo throughout the journey," Thorin spoke as Elizabeth gave a simple nod in response to the topic at hand.

"Here's a pretty thing Frodo, Mithril, as light as a feather as hard as a dragon scale. Let me see you put it on. Come on," Bilbo spoke handing it to Frodo.

As Frodo began to unbutton his shirt he forgot the ring's power on Bilbo as he suddenly saw his uncle's mood change as he saw the ring around his neck.

"Oh...m - my old ring! Oh I sh - sh- should very much like to hold it again, one last time."

Elizabeth sat up with worry as the three of them watched Bilbo's eyes light up as he began to wring his hands, his eyes focused on the ring. Quickly Frodo began to cover it up.

Bilbo settled for a moment smiling at him in a grandfatherly way. Suddenly the three of them were startled as Bilbo transformed by the power of the ring lashing out. Elizabeth gasped as she saw how he looked with eyes round ringed in purple shadow, his teeth like yellowed fangs in his mouth, stretched open wide as he gave a strangled cry.

Startled at his own behaviour as Frodo backed away quickly placing a hand over the ring Bilbo looked ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you my boy, I'm sorry that you must carry this burden," Bilbo said sadly as he sat upon his bed weeping.

"I'm sorry for everything," as Bilbo said that Elizabeth made her way over leaning down hugging Bilbo, as did Frodo who hugged him from behind.

In the morning the fellowship stood in the glade preparing to leave as Elrond stood before them.

"The ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further then you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men, and all free folk go with you."

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer," Gandalf spoke in Frodo's direction.

As Frodo made his way to the gate to lead them forward he whispered behind himself to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, Mordor is it left or right?,"

"Left," Gandalf replied as the journey officially began to destroy the one ring of Sauron.

**I know this is a very short chapter but its going to get longer this was just the departing scene.**


	7. Caradhras

The journey began slowly as they travelled through the woods, over the hillsides, and across the plains. Pausing upon a hill in the wild Gandalf stopped to speak to the company.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Moutains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns East to Mordor."

With that said they continued forward until the group mutually agreed to stop for the time to replenish themselves with food and rest.

Sitting upon the rocks Frodo, Sam, and Elizabeth got a kick out what they witnessed as Sam tended to their food. In front of them Boromir was attemtpting to teach Merry and Pippin how to fight.

"Two, One, Five. Good, very good," Boromir replied to their each move.

"Move your feet," Aragorn spoke out in encouragement.

"You look good boys,"

"Thanks Liz," Merry and Pippin replied.

Behind them they didn't pay attention as Gimli approached Gandalf to discuss the current direction they were headed.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome,"

"Wat do you mean by that?," Throin asked concerned at the fact of hearing Balin and Moria in the same sentence.

"Balin, Ori, and Dwalin took a army before you returned King Thorin to reclaim Moria,"

"Those damn fools they knew Moria was nothing but a lost cause, its a breeding ground of Orcs and worst there is no victory there," Thorin yelled angrily.

"Thorin, perhaps they succeeded?,"

"What of it then, why have we heard no word? I sent word to Erebor to Balin when I returned and he never answered months ago, if he went there then he is lost,"

"I will send word to my mother to have a host of Elves check upon them they are afterall our family," Elizabeth said as she stood and made her way to her one.

Nodding Thorin accepted that plan as Elizabeth attempted to calm his angry mood.

"No Gimli, i would not take the road throuhg Moria unless I had no other choice, that as a example," Gandalf replied after Throin's outburst.

Legolas stood a little ways from them staring intently towards the south. As Aragorn and Boromir mock battled with Merry and Pippin Sam stood noticing Legolas's attention.

"What is that?,"

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," Gimli brushed it off as nothing.

"It's moving fast against the wind," Boromir spoke as he stood placing a hand upon the hobbit's shoulders.

"Crebain from Dunland!," Legolas cried out.

"Hide," they began rushing around to make sure no sight of them was seen.

As they hid beneath rock crops, and under bushes a burst of darkness against the light flew above them, black birds cawing loudly.

As the birds circled the hill the fellowship held their breaths as they watched the birds take off back south.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched," Gandalf spoke as they all began climbing out of their hiding places, "We mst take the pass of Caradhras."

As Gandalf announced their change in plans they all turned looking at the snow covered hills that now held their fates.

As the fellowship climbed the snowy slopes of the mountainthrough the glistening fresh snow beneath the great blue sky Frodo suddenly slipped losing his balance in the snow falling, rolling back towards Aragorn.

"Frodo!," Aragorn shouted as he quickly moved to grabbed him as he came towards him.

As he stood Frodo instantly grabbed at his neck to ensure the ring's position around his neck but was frantic as he noticed it gone.

Looking back up the hill Frodo noticed the ring laying upon the snow glistening, and being approached by Boromir.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing, such a little thing," Boromir spoke as he picked the ring up by the chain holding it before his eyes.

"Boromir!," Aragorn spoke loudly breaking the other man's trance," Give the ring to Frodo."

"As you wish...I care not," Boromir replied as he handed the ring back to Frodo ruffling the youth's hair before walking away.

Elizabeth disliked the cold although she and her cousin could walk atop the snow it was still uncomfortable to experience despite their many years in Middle Earth. Walking beside her cousin as Thorin held onto to Fili and Kili in front of Aragorn who held on to Frodo she tilted her head in a curious manner as she spoke to Legolas.

"Cousin do you hear the voice upon the wind?,"

"Aye I do Liz, Gandalf there is a fell voice upon the air," Legolas turned back to speak to the only man who could possibly indentify it.

It was only then they could all hear the words spoke as the wind thinned upon the mountain side, 'Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya'.

"it's Saruman," Gandalf declared as the snow shook upon the mountain.

Rushing forward Elizabeth threw herself towards Thorin and the boys determined not to be seperated from them should there be a avalanche.

With a rending echo a horde of rock slabs and boulders began to fall from the mountain's arms. Shoving themselves against the wall they braced themselves for the onslaught of snow to follow.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!, Gandalf, we must turn back!," Aragorn yelled out to Gandalf.

"No!," Gandalf replied stepping forward and raised his staff to respond, "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith."

It didn't work as Gandalf spoke his voice was drowned out by Saruman who spoke another phase.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar," as Saruman spoke lightning began to strike the mountain.

Legolas grabbed the back of Gandalf's robe yanking him back as ice began to fall this time from the mountain.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city," Boromir yelled out at hopes he could convince them to go to Gondor.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!,"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us take the mines of Moria," at Gimli's words Thorin and Elizabeth shared a look that they knew what to expect should they venture there.

"Let the ring bearer decide," Gandalf spoke to settle the onslaught of opinions allowing Frodo to choose their path.

"We cannot stay here, this will be the death of the hobbits," Boromir cried out as he held a pale trembling Merry and Pippin to him.

"Frodo?,"

"We will go through the mines," Frodo decided for the sake of his friends and companions.

"So be it," Gandalf spoke as he turned preparing himself to face the mines all feared. The mines that held nothing but death, and fire.


End file.
